HISTOLOGY/IMAGING CORE C PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objective of the Histology/Imaging Core of the Cleveland DDRCC is to provide high-quality morphologic analyses of the gastrointestinal and liver systems in experimental animal models and human GI and liver-related pathologies. In addition, a major goal of the Histology/Imaging Core is to support new and established investigators at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) and the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF), who do not have a direct focus on digestive disease-related research, to enter this exciting field of investigation and to encourage collaborations among DDRCC members working in the areas of digestive inflammation and metabolism. The Histology/Imaging Core continues to be committed to provide basic and fundamental histology, with pathology interpretation and semi-quantitative scoring, as well as immunohistochemical (IHC) and immunofluorescence (IF) methodologies essential to GI- and liver-related research, while at the same time implementing state-of-the-art technologies, such as digital pathology and small animal imaging of DDRCC investigators? preclinical and clinical studies. Importantly, Histology/Imaging Core personnel will provide valuable expert consultation and facilitate the training and transfer of Core technologies to DDRCC investigators and their lab members to enhance GI- and liver-related research programs at CWRU and CCF. The specific aims for the DDRCC Histology/Imaging Core are: 1) Provide histological analysis and scoring of GI & liver diseases; 2) Provide immunohistochemistry (IHC) and/or immunofluorescence (IF) staining; 3) Provide small animal imaging; 4) Provide digital pathology, image analysis, and photodocumentation, and 5) Provide consultation, education, training, and provision of archival tissues. Through these aims, the Cleveland DDRCC Histology/Imaging Core will facilitate the production of high-quality research in digestive diseases in a cost-effective and time-efficient manner, and enhance the rate, depth, and breadth of research in Digestive Inflammation/Tumorigenesis and Liver Disease/Metabolism throughout CWRU and CCF, leading to advancement of scientific discoveries in this important field of investigation.